George Wickham, barrister
by ReadLoverNumber1
Summary: What if Wickham once denied the living actually became a barrister? What if by the time Mr Darcy comes to Netherfield he arrives to be Mr. Philips clerk and never tried to elope with Georgiana? Please R&R! My first try at writing Fanfction. English is not my first language so I'm looking for a beta
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi! This is my first fan fiction so I don't expect it to be perfect. If you have some ideas I would apreciate it a lot.**

**Obviously I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of her characters, those belong to Jane Austen**

* * *

Chapter one

_Reading of George Darcy's will (After Mr Wickham senior's death)_

-... And lastly the living of Kimpton will be left to Mr George Wickham as soon as it is vacate, provided that he takes orders and also one thousand pounds-Said Mr Darcy's solicitor.

- That will not be necessary as I do not intend to take orders. I'd much rather be studying the law and you may understand that the interest of the thousand pounds shall not be enough to do so. I'd much rather have the lieu of the living.

-Then you will be provided three thousand pounds instead- Said Fitzwilliam Darcy, even if he was not completely convinced of Wickham's intensions, he wished rather than believed him to be sincere. But he firmed the check and hoped the business with Wickham to be ended.

And that was the last time he saw Wickham, at least for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all thank you everyone for your support! Your reviews inspired me to write this chapter. It's not long but I doubt any of my chapters will ever be as I haven't much experience in writing. That been said I'll add that I'll need a beta**

**Of course no characters from Pride and Prejudice belong to me but to Jane Austen**

* * *

_London_

With his new acquired money George started living as if he was an accommodated gentleman, better said, a rich one. As soon as he got a room at a hotel he jumped to bed and started laughing.

- How enjoyable is studying the law, and to think that Darcy fell for it completely! - He said to himself between laughs At last I'm free from him! And I can live just as Ihave ever lived and just as I deserve to live.

He went to town to have new clothes done; only the best would do for him. If the education he recived was that of a gentleman he also must look like one.

After that he spend most of his time in different gambling hells or with one or another mistress, he finally formed a friendship of sort with one of them: Theresa Younge. Like him, she also enjoyed gambling and drinking, because of this friendship they had formed she decided not to charge him with her services, it became an addition to their relationship.

Soon after meeting each other, Mrs. Younge moved to a house at Edward Street, where she rented rooms, a business more profitable and comfortable than keeping lovers satisfied for money. Here Mr Wickham could visit her with more leisure than at her previous place and enjoy much more of their affair.

And so his life went on, but his expensive habits spent most of the four thousand pounds he had as well as causing him lots of debts of honour.

-The darned owner of the inn! I told him that in a few days I'd be able to pay for my quarters but he refused and throw me out! - Said Wickham, who now shared a room with Mrs Younge at Edward St.

-Sincerely I cannot blame him, you said that to him a week ago and then you lost your money while playing cards –Said she

-So now you are on _his _side, aren't you? - He said displeased

-I rent rooms now too even if not as good as those you recently lived, and I don't like renting to people who won't be able to pay me in some or other way.

-So you will throw me out too- he said teasingly, with his anger suddenly forgotten

-Oh no -she said- I may think of something else -continued flirtatious

-Then why don't we retire for the night so you may show me?

After this dialog both went upstairs where they took care of Wickham's "payment"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry for not posting sooner, I have no excuse, besides I'm on holidays so I have all the time to write.**

**I want to tell you that I have the line of the story and I know what I want to happen but I'm working on it along the way. Many off you asked why I wrote Wickham barriester and then clerk. Don't worry! he'll become a barriester.**

**PD: My mistakes are my own, English is not my first language and I'm doing this as a practice for the FCE. Also non of the Characters mentioned in Pride and PRejudice are mine, they are all from Jane Austen**

* * *

Chapter 3

Time went by and with it also the rest of the money, surely he had some good luck and earned some money but the losses were far more than the earnings. George went from betting with rich gentlemen from the ton to do it with beggars from the darkest and poorest part of London were not only he owed lots of money but also was owed by other people.

Theresa did not like this one bit; she was tired of sustaining George and receiving nothing for it, no matter how much of a great lover he was she wanted something more from him. The day when she finally gave him an ultimatum was the one when he arrived and passed out in their bed without giving her the "payment". George woke up with the worst hangover of his life which became worst with an angry Theresa shouting to him:

-I'm sick of this George! Sick! I can't live with you like this anymore! I have to sustain you, feed you pay your debts...- She kept talking but he hardly heard any of it because of the pounding headache resulting of his night of wastefulness, but he suddenly he started paying attention wide-eyed when she said: Or you start bringing money and pay me _everything_ you owe me, _every_ pound and pence or you'll go and live in the streets!

-But Theresa!

-No BUTS George! You better find an occupation that brings you money because otherwise I'll throw you out of my house! You have _three _days!

And with that she left the room hitting the door closed.

_Think George think! How do you get more money if you don't have any more to gamble? Without gambling you cannot make easy money. And Theresa will refuse to lend any after all she said to me this morning. Maybe the few things I learnt at Cambridge from those boring professors might have some use in my life! But all of them are related to the church. Ugh! I'll need to think of another plan before resign myself to that boring profession._

With those thoughts in his mind he went out for a walk, it would help to clear his mind and perhaps when he came back Theresa would not be so angry with him.

He set his destination to Hide Park, which was quite far but he had the whole day to arrive there, besides he could find an amusement too. When he arrived he suddenly saw Darcy and hide, luckily he did not see him and choose to keep on his way and he stopped to greet another young man. Wickham got near to hear their conversation:

-Darce! What a coincidence to find you this day! How are you?

-Bingley! It is a coincidence indeed to find you here. I was going back to the Darcy house after completing some businesses but I'm very well. What about you?

-I'm fine. I'm with my family; everyone is here for my sister Louisa's wedding with Mr Hurst. Generally you aren't here this time of the year, what kind of business do you have?

-First of all I need a new parson for Kimpton's living, he retired so someone needs to fill his place, I also made some purchases for my sister as well as some books for the Pemberley' library.

-You always buying book! Even if you seem to have them all.

The conversation kept going but Wickham had already formed his plan, he was going to follow Darcy to Pemberley and to ask for the living, after all his godfather left it for him, hasn't he? Besides he could also get more money from those people in Lambton who didn't remember him.

Life was becoming good once again.


End file.
